Fix Me?
by Just Call Me El
Summary: They both felt lost. They both wanted help. They both NEEDED help. Quory upon request. Skank!Quinn Helpful!Rory.One Shot? Rated K because I'm a good girl :


**Ok, I know I just started a story but I've been getting some requests for another Quory story (thank you, I know there's not much out there) so I got inspiration for Skank! Quinn. So here we go. This is called Fix Me? One Shot or maybe a mini-Series? Me? Own glee? Of course not silly. I'd be putting this is the script if I did; Even though I'm a Quoe and Faberry shipper. **

Quinn walked down the hall with her newly colored pink hair. She felt like she belonged for once. This time, no one was going to get in her way. No Trouty Mouth, Frankenteen, Sex Shark or Beth. She had her plan worked out, this time she was her and she liked it.

Though, she still felt empty inside, like a little part of her told her she didn't need or want her new life.

I mean, she didn't intentionally get the tattoo. She woke up one day after getting high and drunk and discovered a tattoo of a person who she can't remember the name of at that moment. So, yeah, even though she was happy, she wasn't.

Rory had just gotten a fresh slushy facial. It wasn't the first time. He rushed to the bathroom before the ice cold Raspberry drink could sink into his face.

Rory had an average life. Nothing exciting happened. He had a crush, he got average grades and got bullied like any other glee kid. He had heard the club talking about the Skank Quinn Fabray. He couldn't believe that Quinn Fabray used to be in Glee Club! He could however, believe that she had gotten pregnant and had cheated on 2 out of 3 boyfriends. After all, she was head cheerleader (another thing he couldn't believe).

Quinn had walked into the Choir Room and sniffed the air. So many memories came flying back. She started to weep lightly. She went to sit down in her old regular chair. The one where she heard Puck sing Beth, when Santana had came out to Brittany and even when Kurt sang to his Dad in his coma. She had always been there for her old friends, they had always been there for her. It felt strange. She missed the place so much. She wished that she could come back. She wished that she had never dyed her hair bright pink.

She started heavily crying hoping someone like Kurt or Mercedes would come in. They were her best friends when she got pregnant and they were always there for her. That time felt like a million years ago, they had their own better lives to get on with. Mercedes was choosing between Shane and Sam and Kurt was applying to NYADA with Rachel and was with his first boyfriend. In a way, what they were doing was kind of selfish but Quinn didn't think of that.

Rory heard crying coming through the choir room, he wasn't sure whether it was Rachel giving another one of her 'emotional' performances to Finn for what seemed like the 60th time this week. He walked in any way to see what the big deal what about. He was shocked to find that it was Quinn Fabray, the girl who smoked and never cried.

''Q-Q-Quinn?'' Rory asked petrified of the answer. Quinn looked up with a terrified look on her face.

''What is it Irish?'' She said with a croaky voice from holding back all those tears.

''Are you ok?''

''Whadda you think?'' She says harshly ''My life is screwed up and no one wants me in their clique''

''That's not true, you know that Glee Club love you. They talk about you everyday.''

''They do?'' She asked hopefully. Rory just nodded. ''Do you think they'd let me come back? Even with my pink hair?'' Rory just nodded again.

''Quinn, I'd like for you to be in glee club with me.'' He offered helpfully.

''Do me a favor if I do? Fix me?'' She said with tears streaming down her face.

''Two conditions. One; you join glee club.'' Quinn nodded.

''And?'' She said being impatient.

''Two; You fix me too.'' Just then he pulled Quinn in for a kiss. She didn't back away. She just stayed there, holding onto every moment she had with him.

**Like I said I normally am not a Quory shipper (anymore) but someone asked me to do this so I gave it a shot. I think this will just be a one or two shot. Yeah. I think just a one shot.**


End file.
